


Morning With The Boys

by AmbieBambi



Series: Owned Sinfully Sweet [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Mob AU, Multi, Name Calling, Oral, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi
Summary: After your shift at the club, Bucky brings you home. He is feeling a bit possessive of you and you are more than happy to let him lay claim. As well as Steve when he arrives home.
Relationships: Steve Rogers x Reader x Bucky Barnes
Series: Owned Sinfully Sweet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182848
Kudos: 15





	Morning With The Boys

You were inside the club, trying to earn that last 20 dollars, the one the fucker was waving in front of you with a leering glance at you. You already gyrated your ass basically in his face, felt his fucking fingers lewdly stuff the fives and tens into the lining of your bra, acting as if he didn’t know the club rules, and he was holding out now. Seeing what he could get. The music pounded, the lights were flashing. And you, well you had a mother fucking headache. Thank god your shift was almost done. Hand to hip, you smirked down at the client. “So big boy, what’s it gonna take for me to get that 20… You owe me?” 

He leaned back, letting his hips slide forward as an invitation. “I can think of a few things” He palmed himself, and you held back wrinkling your nose in distaste. Leaning down, you’re let your hand slip along the inside of his thigh. “sorry, but I don’t mess like that here. I think you should be hitting the street corner on ninth and tenth.” Fuck that last 20 you think as you go to leave, his hand grasps your arm and yanks you into his lap. You’re about to turn around and clock him right in the face when a silver blade flashed from behind him, pressed to his adam’s apple, and you glance up to see the club’s owner pissed the fuck off. “this is a respectable establishment for exotic dancers, see the sign. No Hands Allowed On The Dancers. I’ve let it go seeing you pay her, but we’re done now. So pay my girl what she’s owed, and remove yourself, permanently from my establishment.” 

The man removed his hands from your hips, and you promptly stepped away, Bucky removed the knife and snapped it closed, slipping it back inside of his jacket, and the 20 is thrust at you. Folding it and tucking it away, you head towards the back while your last customer is removed. Escaping to the back, you breathe out in relief while you undress and wash up the pounds of makeup you put on to get the desired look the clients seemed it like. Other girls stream in, each doing a similar process and counting tips amongst themselves. You wait till the rest leave and make your way out the back door to find Bucky leaning up against his car, legs stretched out before him with an ankle crossed over another, and hands in his pockets. “Ready Doll?” 

“You know, you really don’t have to wait for me Buck, I can take a cab home.” You grin as he opens the door and before you slip inside, you cup his face and give him a soft kiss on the lips, then ducking down to get in the car. He rolls his eyes playfully and snaps the door closed, getting in one his own side and bringing the two of them back. “What kind of gentleman would I be if I left our girl to fend for herself? Ride back in a cab.” He snorted as he reached for a pack of smokes in his suit pocket and pulled one out, you promptly reached for his silver lighter and flicked it a few times till the little flame sparked and held it out for him. “well I know you and Steve are busy.” 

His eyes dipped from the road and look over his sunglasses towards you. “Never too busy for your doll.” Dragging an inhale on his smoke, he let his footrest heavy on the gas, and the early morning wind blew in from the open window on the driver’s side, whipping your hair around. Your head tipped back against the headrest, relaxing till he brought you back to the house. Once inside, you ditched your purse, and Bucky promptly wrapped his arms around your hips, kissing messy on your neck, Reaching behind you grasping his shirt lightly, moaning. “Meet me in the living room Doll… I had to keep my fucking hands off you most the night. I’m done waiting.” 

“Sir, you didn’t even keep your hands off me then.” His hand snapped against your ass for your retort, and you grinned to yourself, going to the living room bar, making him his favorite drink in the black crystal tumblers, he wasn’t far behind and lounging in place when you handed his drink to him, your own being set on the coffee table to straddle him, your hands rubbing up and down his ridiculously colored shirt. “Thank you, for earlier Sir.” Referring to when he stepped in, and his blue eyes looked back up at you. “Your ours Y/N, no one but Steve and I get to touch this.” His hand fisted in the back of your hair and pulled back you back so you slid to the floor between his knees. and your hands rubbed against his thighs, looking up at him now with delight, asking permission. 

“Can I please?” You’re biting your lip, and your hands are resting in against the button and fly of his slacks, the tip of your tongue gliding along your bottom lip, making it shine warm-up at him, enticing him to think about stretching those lips on his cock, wet spit and lip gloss slicking him up as cum would slip down your chin. He smirked at the image and nodded. “It is why your down there for Doll, show me how pretty you get ruined.” Your fingers are now working his pants to open, and he lifts his hips enough to let his pants slide down and release his cock, curving up towards his stomach. Spitting in your palms, and rubbing them together to spread the warmth. Grasping around his length you stroked with a firm grasp. Rewarded with a moaning after a few strokes, you let your tongue follow along with that underside, nuzzling your nose against his sac, tongue rolling over them, filling your mouth with them. 

“Fuck Doll, kinky today?” He smirked down at you, you hummed before slurping them out of your mouth and wriggling in closer, raising yourself so you could reach his tip. “Well Sir, that’s an understatement. Your cock ramming down my throat is a daily need.” Your tongue shipping around the red tip, sucking those glossy lips of your around the head, still teasing with your tongue while stroking him steadily. His hand fisted into your hair at the back of your head, making your whimper at the way it stung all along your scalp and brought you back to attention. 

“No more teasing Doll, open that mouth wide, or I’m going to open it for you.” Breathing out your nose, and giving a slight nod, you spread your lips and flatten your tongue to inch down his length, your spit lubing him, small bobbing motions letting you ease towards the back of your throat. “That’s better Doll, keep going, I’ve seen you work it in there before.” You hummed from the praise, wriggling excitedly as your spit started to seep out, messing up around the corner of your mouth, and coat your chin. The back of your throat when he worked his way into your throat made your gag and cough, but he pressed down the back of your skull more, tears streaming now from your eyes as they pricked with a sting at your gagging. 

“Breath through your nose, that’s a good girl” He didn’t hold it for long, just long enough for you to calm down before he started again, and soon you were moving on your own, relaxing your throat to be able to take all of him, your eyes rolling up to watch Bucky groan and tip his head back against the couch, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed and grunted, his own hips starting to thrust his cock further down your throat. Now that he was fucking your mouth, you started to swallow around him, your hands digging into his thighs to keep from touching your own cunt. Wanting to badly though, it was getting wet, a pool of slick dampening your panties till it clung to you, trying to rock and grind for anything to rub against. “fuck!”

Bucky hissed and wrapped his other hand around the side of your head, now moving your head with quick bursts, tramming himself hard in our throat, and your squirming cause of how sudden and hard he is, your moans of pleasure matching his, and your enticing, begging him to fill you with his cum, you want it all, you want it to run down your face, ruin your shirt. And just as your about to start sucking him off again, he slams his cock to start getting streams of his cock down your throat, swallowing over and over to try to get it all. When he Yanks your head back, a line of cum and spit dangle between you, and a swipe of your tongue collects it, moaning in the nastiness way. Bucky leans forward as you take dragging breaths of air, letting his finger slide through his cum and your spit drizzling down your chin, and neck, your tears streaking as well. 

“Well aren’t you just the prettiest little fucking cum slut I’ve had.” Scooping up what’s drizzled out of your mouth and Scooping it back in, for you to suck off, rolling your eyes back while you swallow what he stuffed back in down. “You weren’t supposed to lose any though.” You nod as his fingers are stuffed in your mouth, pressing down your tongue to prevent you from answering. His gaze seemed to get lost over your shoulder, and he smirked again. Hearing footsteps behind you, large hands cupped the side of your face and tipped your head back to see Steve, having just returned from his _activities_. 

“I can see Bucky left you in quite a state. Making a mess on the floor.” Bucky withdrew his fingers and Steve slipped hands under your arms, lifting you with a squeak of surprise and plopped down on the couch, perching you to straddle his knee. The pressure made your clit throb and you arched a bit at the sensation. “Such a dirty fucking whore, why we love keeping you around. No one has ever been able to satisfy us the way you to.” Steves’s hands brush your hair away to expose your neck, lacing hard biting kisses to bruise you. Bucky leans forward for the drink you abandoned earlier and shoots it down his throat before tucking his cock away into his boxers, moving to a stand. 

“Grind yourself, baby, make yourself cum all over my fucking pants,” Steve demands, while Bucky yanks your shirt over your head, and tosses it. An oversized hand from Steve wraps around the front of your sticky cum covered neck, pulling you back against his chest. Already, cause you can’t hold yourself back any longer, your rocking your hips so your cunt rubs against his thigh, moaning out. “Can I touch myself?” 

“You better not Darling, or else it’s the belt.” Steve hisses, as Bucky palms your breasts through your bra, Steve flicked the clasp open and enable Bucky to draw it off, twisting fingers around your nipples and tugging the aroused sensitive peaks. Fuck you were soaked, your thighs were slick with it, Steves pants were too. He kept you guessing where he was gonna suck on you next, a firm grip on your neck just heightening your senses, and Bucky played with your breasts was leaving your eyes rolling, crying out either of their names. “Fuck Steve… Bucky, Uuhh, I want to cum.” The coil in your belly lacing you to see stars. A smack to your face sprang your eyes open, and another smack was sure to make you look at him. “Did we say you were allowed to.” 

“No- No sir.” You stutter and apologize, Bucky reaching down between your grinding cunt, and running a finger through all that slick. Steve gives a warning slap against your rubbing cunt, making you gasp and open your mouth, Bucky stuffing his fingers coated in your slick in your mouth. “Want and need are two fucking different things. Like you want to cum, and we need you to fucking listen.” Steve growled against the shell of your ear. “Think you can do that for us doll?” His hand he slapped your cunt with earlier cupped your now, rolling fingers of your clit and making you whined around Buckys fingers. Fuck how were you supposed to hold out?

“I don’t think she can Steve, look at her.” Your rocking against his palm now, Steves fingers sliding along your folds, and stuffing fingers into your channel. He twisted his wrist till he found what he was looking for, your eyes panicking up at Bucky, cause Steve rubbing your g-spot, cutting off air, all while Bucky teased your nipples, made you suck on his fingers. Well babygirl, your gonna be fucked. Your pleading with your eyes up at Bucky, all while now rocking yourself faster on Steves’s fingers, the squelching sound, loud and telling just how far you are. Spots daze you to unfocus, and sure enough, as both men are pumping digits into your holes, you finally cave, falling back into Steves’s chest while your flooding his hand and thigh, screaming now around Buckys fingers, the tight hold Steve had releasing to breath through your nose, and gasp when you feel Bucky removes his fingers. 

Blackness overtakes you and you slump back into Steves’s chest, while he holds you, Bucky pulls out a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes his fingers off. Steve brings his own to his mouth to taste your slick off his own digits. Looking up at his friend. “Give her a bit before round 2?” Bucky leans down to brush the hair from your face, and nods.

“We probably should, she did work all night. Let’s put her to bed for now and you can tell me about that deal you struck up.” Bucky stepped away while Steve lifted you up with ease, and brought you to your room. 


End file.
